


melt yourself down

by Zekkass



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Inflation, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass
Summary: Longarm Prime is that large in the berth.





	

Given all of Blurr's perfect formalities and strict adherence to the Autobot Code (which of course he's read twice and can quote in any situation) it is striking how loose his behavior becomes when he's aroused, how ready he is to beg and follow up his words with quick longing touches.

He is, in short, a handful in the berth.

Blurr's squirming right now, whining quietly as Longarm works fingers in his valve. His arms keep making abortive movements, as do his legs, hampered by how Longarm's extended his arms to bind Blurr into a little package that can hardly move while he takes his time building their charges.

Lubricants drip from Blurr's valve now, and he stops whining for a moment, turning his head towards Longarm so he can see his flush and open mouth.

"Please Longarm sir I am very close to overload and I want more than your fingers please I want you to let me see your spike at least please sir please please sir surely this is enough preparation I really want more than this and you have an uncanny ability to sidestep my requests to see your interfacing equipment and really it's been long enough please I think I'm being perfectly fair and reasonable sir I oh that feels - "

A finger touches his lips and he licks it obediently, the flow of words continuing around it but it's speeding up, becoming completely unintelligible and Blurr's optics are flaring now, his coherency failing as static slips in.

He'll overload in another moment, which means this is the moment when Longarm pulls his fingers from Blurr's valve and turns him in his hold, rearranging Blurr from lying over his lap to straddling it, valve still open and dripping onto his lap now; Longarm will make him lick his thighs clean after this.

"Hush," Longarm says. Blurr closes his mouth, vocalizer stopping. His legs are twitching in abortive gestures, his frame full of movement even restrained. It's part of the appeal of his otherwise typical frame to Longarm's optics - motion draws his primary optic, and in the circumstance of being Blurr's direct superior either the distraction of watching every single one of Blurr's twitches is obnoxious...or amusing.

Longarm makes Blurr wait as he studies the length of his frame, fixating the differences in his frame from the rest of his frametype. He has seen mechs with wheels integrated into the pedes before - he has pulled them apart to play with the surprisingly sensitive sensors in the rims, meant to keep a close optic on the condition of such critical equipment. Blurr's skinny legs are unremarkable as well, and his valve and spike - standard equipment, down to the biolights reflecting Blurr's primary color.

Blurr continues to squirm in his hold, ready to beg again, and Longarm puts a finger to his lips again, continuing his examination of his frame.

"Longarm please what are you doing - "

"I am admiring you," Longarm says, enjoying the flash of pleasure from Blurr's field, vanity eagerly soaking in the attention. He is such a reactive mech, and long used to other mechs dismissing him for his idiosyncrasies, and while Blurr is professional enough to get on with his function, that vanity of his always enjoys attention.

So Longarm gives it to him, optics roving over his torso and chest, field carefully filtered so Blurr doesn't pick up on his critical thoughts - the slim shape of his torso is entirely to fit his function, and while the concept does have a certain appeal, Longarm admits...he prefers the thought of Blurr's torso swollen with...other things.

He lays a hand on Blurr's chest over the Autobot insignia, admiring his arms next, his deft fingers, the frustratingly obnoxious extension of his forearm armor.

As he raises his optics to look at Blurr's neck and mouth, he opens his spike panel, gently lowering Blurr so his valve touches the tip of his spike. Blurr's mouth opens immediately, letting Longarm push his finger inside to touch his glossae and dentae. Still nothing of note. Blurr has a standard faceplate, albeit with an interesting division of color around his optics - which are bright and intriguing to look into give the way Blurr will stare unerringly back at him - and at last to his other distinctive feature: his crest.

Longarm lowers him slowly onto his spike, moaning perhaps too loudly - due to the reduced size of his equipment in this frame he has an abnormal amount of sensory nodes in his spike, and it feels exquisitely overwhelming to have Blurr on him just this much - 

But he focuses, restraining himself as he pulls his finger out of Blurr's mouth so he can stroke down the length of his crest. Simply touching it has Blurr quiver and come that much closer to overload, as it's built to be as sensitive as his 'facing equipment - for different data, but in this state any data registers as pleasure.

Longarm strokes it as he lowers Blurr completely down on his spike, enjoying the way Blurr writhes in his hold, probably desperate to move and ride him as if he were some common 'bot - but he can't allow it. He'd simply lose control and that could prompt a transformation neither one of them is prepared for.

So he gently tugs Blurr's head until he's venting hard into his shoulder, slowly rocks his hips, and enjoys the way Blurr's valve ripples around his spike, optics dimmed with pleasure.

"You feel so good," he murmurs, petting down Blurr's back.

"Please let me move please I need to I - Longarm please I'll do anything, please - "

"Blurr," Longarm says, choosing his words with caution even now because Blurr _is_ an agent and capable of recalling words spoken even in the throes of overload, "This is embarrassing to say, but you...are aware of how my limbs can extend, correct?"

"What why yes I know I'm very aware your arms are quite comfortable what are you talking about?"

"When I lose control my spike can do the same thing," Longarm says. "And given that it's a...different piece of equipment, it behaves differently. I could damage you."

Blurr tilts his head up to look him in the optics, expression coherent despite his charge.

"Then I should probably tell you my valve has been modded to take mechs much larger than myself I'm not sure why but my entire line has that mod so I assume there was a problem with past models being unable to support large spikes and being damaged so they just fixed it for everyone I could take up to a shuttleformer's spike although I don't necessarily want to as I understand it could take a few days for my frame to return to normal - "

Longarm stares at him.

How had he missed this? It's important information to have about a specific line of frametypes, even more important due to the value the generally perceived as attractive speedster-frames could have on Decepticon morale, especially if they were doled out for use in the berth - 

But he is getting ahead of himself. He is careful to kiss Blurr, careful to murmur: "I have such plans for this information if you don't mind me using it," careful to unwind his arms so he can free Blurr to move.

Blurr _moves,_ immediately riding his spike desperately, making Longarm jerk and moan in pleasure uncontrollably as his charge rockets up - and as his control slips he digs his fingers into the berth, struggling to keep his frame under control - 

His spike swells, unfolding in Blurr and pushing his valve open further - further - not enough to fill him, if he's right about taking a shuttleformer, but enough so Longarm can see a bulge begin in his torso and slowly swell - 

He gasps as his spike continues to unpack itself, pulling mass from his subspace to complete the transformation, filling Blurr enough so that he slows, touching careful fingers to his torso, rubbing Longarm's spike through his own plating, and that - 

Longarm overloads with a shout, caught in a rush of heat and electricity, unable to stop himself as he floods Blurr, hands raising to grip his thighs, holding him down and grounding him so he doesn't transform his hands into claws or his head into what it should be, antlers free to rotate and fixate on Blurr's form as he overloads in response, arching back and bracing a hand on Longarm's leg.

They are a mess. Longarm blinks slowly, reminding himself of who he is and where he is, panting quietly as his spike continues to pulse pleasantly. Blurr is still warm and tight and comfortable, and he - would like to bundle Blurr up so he can't walk away from him.

But that isn't what Longarm would do. He eases his grip on Blurr's thighs, making sure to blush as he sits up slowly.

"I - I'm terribly sorry, but I need to take myself to the washrack before I put myself away, or there's an awful mess - "

"No stay I want to see you Longarm please?"

Longarm blinks at him, then nods, field mildly hesitant but ultimately trusting. As Longarm...he trusts Blurr enough to show him what has been an embarrassing fact of his frame since he was forged. As Shockwave...it is a ridiculous moment, but perhaps it could lead to Blurr attempting to suck on his spike.

Blurr's optics are bright as he lifts off of Longarm, kneeling between his legs to stare at how _big_ it is. His optics flick to Longarm's, then back to the spike as he touches it, attempting to hold its tip in his hand, but it's too thick around for that.

It clearly doesn't fit with Longarm's frame, but the color scheme, at least, is the same: solid black with mild biolights in a pale blue light.

Blurr looks at him again with wide optics, and a fresh hunger in his field.

Longarm longs to smirk at him, but instead he reaches out, cupping Blurr's cheek.

"I wouldn't want you to get hurt trying to make me overload, Blurr. I can clean it up and we won't have to deal with my size in the future - "

Bait.

"No no no please Longarm this is not a liability if you mind me saying you're beautiful and I want to touch you all of you."

Taken.

Longarm pulls him in for a deep kiss so he won't be tempted to smirk.


End file.
